unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aide Production - Handicrafts Part 2
} |bookname= Aide Production - Handicrafts Part 2 |skillreq= Handicrafts |lv= } |invest= |desc= Handicrafts recipes available at quarters. |addnfo = Requires an aide set to Production Recipes show depending on the players handicrafts rank. Recipes can be performed based on aide's handicrafts rank. |aqs= Quarters Steward - Aide Production - Handicrafts |recipe1= Mass produce olive oil; lv=1; nfo= How to make olive oil from a large amount of olives all at once.; ingredients= Olives\50; product1= Olive Oil\50; |recipe2= Mass produce lumber; lv=1; nfo= How to make lumber from a large amount of logs all at once.; ingredients= Logs\150; product1= Lumber\50; |recipe3= Mass produce sugar; lv=2; nfo= How to make sugar from a large amount of sugarcane all at once.; ingredients= Sugar Cane\150; product1= Sugar\50; |recipe4= Mass produce wine; lv=3; nfo= How to process wine from a large amount of raisins all at once.; ingredients= Raisins\50; product1= Wine\50; |recipe5= Mass produce brandy; lv=4; nfo= How to process wine from a large amount of distilled liquor all at once.; ingredients= Wine\100; product1= Brandy\50; |recipe6= Mass produce Paper (hemp); lv=4; nfo= A method to mass-produce Paper (hemp).; ingredients= Hemp\150; product1= Paper\50; |recipe7= Mass produce veg oil; lv=5; nfo= How to mass produce vegetable oil.; ingredients= Common Grass\100; product1= Vegetable Oil\10; |recipe8= Mass produce Western Books; lv=5; nfo= A method to mass-produce Western Books.; ingredients= Paper\100; product1= Western Books\50; |recipe9= Mass produce Paper (sisal); lv=6; nfo= A method to mass-produce Paper (sisal).; ingredients= Sisal\200; product1= Paper\50; |recipe10= Mass produce Rum; lv=7; nfo= A method to mass-produce Rum.; ingredients= Sugar Cane\200; product1= Rum\100; |recipe11= Mass produce Sherry; lv=8; nfo= A method to mass-produce Sherry.; ingredients= Raisins\50, Brandy\50; product1= Sherry\150; |recipe12= Make fine rubies; lv=10; nfo= How to select high quality rubies from ore.; ingredients= Red Ore\30; product1= Fine ruby\1; |recipe13= Smoke producing agent; lv=10; nfo= Safe production method of smoke producing agent; ingredients= Saltpetre\200, Sugar\200, Mortar\5; product1= Smoke ball\4; |recipe14= Make finest rubies; lv=12; nfo= How to select the highest quality rubies from ore.; ingredients= Red Ore\50; product1= Exquisite ruby\1; |recipe15= Mass production method of fine ruby; lv= 13; nfo= Mass production of fine ruby; ingredients= Red Ore\150; product1= Fine ruby\5; |recipe16= Sculpting the Sea Gods; lv= 15; nfo= How to carve a figurehead of Poseidon appearing in Greek mythology; ingredients= Lumber\30, Marble\8, Coral\10; product1= Poseidon; |recipe17= Mass production method of exquisite ruby; lv= 15; nfo= Mass production of exquisite ruby; ingredients= Red Ore\250; product1= Exquisite ruby\5; |recipe18= Production of smoke bomb of retreat; lv= 15; nfo= Recipe of making smoke bombs used to withdraw from melee battles.; ingredients= Smoke ball\10, Gunpowder\10, Steel\30; product1= Smoke bomb of retreat\1; |recipe19= Production of smoke bomb of retreat; lv= 15; nfo= Recipe of making smoke bombs used to withdraw from melee battles.; ingredients= Smoke ball\10, Gunpowder\10, Steel\30; product1= Smoke bomb of retreat\1; |recipe20= Production of smoke bomb of retreat; lv= 15; nfo= Recipe of making smoke bombs used to withdraw from melee battles.; ingredients= Smoke ball\10, Gunpowder\10, Steel\30; product1= Smoke bomb of retreat\1; |recipe21= Production of smoke bomb of retreat; lv= 15; nfo= Recipe of making smoke bombs used to withdraw from melee battles.; ingredients= Smoke ball\10, Gunpowder\10, Steel\30; product1= Smoke bomb of retreat\1; |recipe22= Production of smoke bomb of retreat; lv= 15; nfo= Recipe of making smoke bombs used to withdraw from melee battles.; ingredients= Smoke ball\10, Gunpowder\10, Steel\30; product1= Smoke bomb of retreat\1; }}